


圣诞节的糖苹果

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 他们相遇在老酒馆。





	圣诞节的糖苹果

他们在老酒馆。  
灯泡被扣在闻香杯形状的磨砂玻璃罩里，吊在头顶，随气流轻轻摇晃。老旧的换气扇吱吱呀呀地转，勉强搅动浑浊的空气。  
米开来推开门，第一眼见到的就是今天的钢琴师。新来的年轻人穿着西装，坐在深棕色的立式钢琴的琴凳上，面前摊着一本旧谱子。钢琴顶上照例摆了个玻璃罐子，作收小费之用，另外还有个苹果。  
米开来后知后觉：哦，今天是圣诞节。  
他敲了敲吧台，指向新来的钢琴师。酒保抬起眼皮瞥了一眼：“看上了？”  
米开来要了杯加冰的威士忌。醇洌的酒液顺着喉咙灌进去，自胃里向上涌出一股火。他坐在椅子上，盯着钢琴师。  
曲目简直无聊透了。叮叮咚咚，叮叮咚咚。快活的儿歌的无聊调子，这年轻人倒也弹得津津有味。他的手指在黑白的琴键上来来回回地敲，而米开来盯着钢琴侧面的一道划痕，目光在上面来回逡巡了八九遍，郑重宣布他忍不了了。他从兜里抽出钱夹，跳过夹着家庭合照的格子，抽出了一张零钱。  
当然，还有更多的乐子可寻。  
意大利人绕过几张还没坐人的桌子，站在钢琴师后面，趁着曲子暂时弹完的间隙，把纸币塞进广口罐里。纸币头像面朝着他，皱皱巴巴，愁眉苦脸。  
“谢谢您，先生。”  
钢琴师很难不注意到这个。一来，他今晚第一次收到小费；二来，米开来正贴着他的后背，一只手按在他的肩膀上。西装不大合身，黑色外套的袖口稍微超过了他的手腕。他缩起了手，抬头去看这位好心人。  
“别急，我要听一首……《La Foule》。你来唱。”  
钢琴师显然没有料想到这一幕。他的手指僵住了，眼神无助地四下乱飘。  
米开来把酒杯放在钢琴上，与零钱罐并列。他握住了年轻的钢琴师的手腕，将手指搭在大致正确的键位上。他温热的手掌顺着钢琴师的手背滑过去，碰响了降调的黑键。  
“你是个法国人吧，嗯？你唱起来会很好听的，你的声音，你的舌尖……”说这话的时候，他弯下腰，嘴唇就贴着肉乎乎的耳廓，混着意大利口音的法语轻飘飘地渗进他的耳道、渗进他心头的血。  
扑通、扑通。  
钢琴师的指尖颤了颤。毫无经验的小可怜显然没有经历过米开来这样明目张胆的调情，他想逃跑，却被堵住了退路，就像猎枪瞄准下的小鹿。  
所以他就唱了，晕乎乎地唱起这首迭逿又缱绻的歌。  
“Je revois la ville en fte et en dlire/uffoquant sous le soleil et sous la joie/Et j'entends dans la musique les cris, les rires/Qui clatent et rebondissent autour de moi……”  
他觉得自己就是那只小麻雀，在节日的人潮里撞进了陌生男人的怀抱。所有的小舌音被他弹得越来越软，最后连他自己都不知道自己在唱什么了。声音黏糊糊的，被米开来的呼吸搅合得乱七八糟，像餐刀从罐子里挑出来的草莓酱。而选了这首歌的人就这么贴着他，一直站到最后一个琴音散去。意大利男人有时候给曲子加几个装饰音，手指挤着他的手指，整首歌变得轻佻又快活，仿佛全部的歌声都在唱一场无头无尾的露水之欢。  
“我能请你喝杯酒吗？”

钢琴师被米开来带进了吧台尽头左拐的那间属于工作人员的卫生间。  
他睁着小鹿似的漂亮眼睛，视死如归，活像要来一场俄罗斯轮盘赌。米开来捏捏他的脸，笑着咬他的嘴唇，舌尖放肆地撬开他的牙齿，品尝内里的软肉，优雅得像是撬开一只牡蛎。  
“你叫什么？”  
小钢琴师的脸红透了，连耳朵也是粉嫩嫩的，正如贝壳内鲜嫩多汁的美味。他情不自禁吞咽着口水，束手束脚，想藏起身上西装每一处不合身的缝线和不够严密的走针，甚至藏起他自己。  
“我叫弗洛朗，先生。”  
“那就是弗洛。”  
米开来这么下了定论，而弗洛朗完全没有反抗的余地。他想后退，后背直撞上了墙。墙上贴了白色瓷砖，因缺乏修缮而发黄、断裂、缺角，沾着说不清的污渍，被醉酒的访客写上乱七八糟的涂鸦——不必细看，也知道内容基本逃不开脏话和性。  
“你要叫我米开来，不是‘先生’。”  
米开来好心地纠正了钢琴师的敬称，暗示对方待会该这样称呼他。他很想看这可爱的会怎样用那双漂亮的眼睛注视他，这想法简直像一团长在心口里的野草，顺着夏天湿漉漉的风恣意地疯长起来。  
钢琴师很配合，米开来没太费劲就扒掉了他的裤子。他转过去，颤抖着扶住链接水箱的水管，用于牵动阀门的细绳被他碰得荡来荡去。可脏兮兮的管子像是不断流逝的、捏不住的沙子，墙壁像一大团塌陷的棉花糖。他一直在眨眼睛，手指抖得不行，米开来能从旁边看到翘起的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样不断扇动。  
这可真是一双漂亮的眼睛。  
米开来的手指挤进了弗洛朗的屁股。他的小钢琴师又紧又热，干涩的肠道拼命地往下吞着手指，却不得章法，嗓子里挤出隐忍的呻吟。但那完全不是为了快感，对方只是太紧张、又太没有经验。  
有点麻烦。  
米开来无奈地抽出手指，把他的弗洛扶起来。男孩手足无措地转回来，眼睛里憋着泪，用力地咬着嘴唇，下一秒就会说出道歉的话。  
“这不是你的错，好吗？”  
米开来温柔地亲了亲男孩的嘴唇，把柔软的唇肉从疼痛中拯救出来。男孩已经把下唇咬破了，泛着新鲜腥气的血珠被米开来不断舔进嘴里，而他选择和弗洛朗共享这残忍而甜美的气味。  
亲吻变得更加绵长，米开来花了更多的时间，去细细品尝男孩的口腔。他想起酒馆老板放在钢琴上的苹果，颜色红润，系着红底白纹的细绸带。他的弗洛朗就像今夜最甜的一只糖苹果，可惜不该被错放在圣诞节。这只无忧无虑的小麻雀应该在初冬的时候捡拾麦粒，在电线杆上跳来跳去，穿过高低起伏的建筑，陪小孩一起装扮成精灵、鬼怪，去讨要香甜的糖果和曲奇饼干。  
他有意逗弄着年轻的男孩，双手解开男孩的衣扣，伸进衬衫里，抚摩这具肉感的身体。五指拢住丰满的胸肉揉捏，拇指按住充血的乳尖，指尖的茧反复碾过细小的褶皱，激起更多迟缓的、温暖的满足，像唱片机通过黄铜扩音器传出的Mass in B minor BWV 232片段。  
弗洛朗渐渐放松下来。他无力地靠着墙，后脑顶着瓷砖的缝隙，已经顾不上想墙上脏乱的涂鸦会不会蹭脏他的新衣服。身体忠实地反馈着受到的照顾，因疼痛而一度打断的快感再度点燃，而米开来的手还在向下挪动，握住他的臀肉揉捏起来。男人熟练地吻他，掠夺他口中的空气，压着他，抚弄他的身体，而他配合地搂紧男人的肩膀，泛起无以名状的欢愉。  
他无法停止想象接下来会发生的事，为这些想象产生堕落的快乐，也产生浅浅的罪感与失落。但这些都无关紧要。他开始主动贴住米开来的胯部，腰肢笨拙地摇晃着，他准备好了。  
意大利人的手指再次进入了他，尝试着为他扩张。弗洛朗下身赤裸着，衬衫不时蹭过翘起的阴茎。受益于吊袜带的帮助，黑色的棉袜熨帖地包裹住小腿，隐没与深棕色的皮鞋里。无需提醒，他主动抬起一条腿踩在马桶盖上，好让后面更放松一点，让米开来的工作别那么艰难。进入肠道的两根手指已经被他舔得足够湿润，减轻了他的痛苦，食指与中指在他屁股里不住抽插、转动，寻找着敏感点。  
他简直乖得过分。指尖只是顶住前列腺轻轻地按揉，就引得他不住喘息了起来，夹紧了屁股，试图讨要得更多。金棕色的眸子里弥漫起撩人的迷雾，眼尾拖出红湿的水痕，像塞壬那飘渺不定的无声之歌。  
米开来从来是个足够体贴的情人。察觉到男孩的渴望后，他没有急着继续扩张，而是耐心地把玩起可爱的敏感点，听着男孩喘得越来越甜蜜，紧紧抱住他，将胯部往他手上送。  
“来，叫我的名字。”他哄着男孩，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻蹭着那处轻微的突起，激得男孩轻轻打颤。无名指挤进肠道，三根手指把可爱的小钢琴师撑得更开。  
“先生……不，米开来，米开来……”  
弗洛朗如他所愿地呻吟、啜泣起来。米开来抽出手指，搂住男孩柔软的腰，吻他的颈子，同时强硬地顶了进去。  
Nos deux corps enlacs s’envolent  
Et retombent tous deux  
panouis, enivrs et heureux…  
他们在狭窄而昏暗的卫生间里做爱。裤子被弗洛朗踢到了地上，他的大腿被米开来扶住，丰满的腿肉不住发抖。米开来还在亲吻他， 扯开他的领带，把吻痕印在他的脖子上、他的胸上。他的乳尖被吮得肿起来，随着舌尖再次刮过，疼痛伴随快感的电流在他浑身的血液里乱窜。他的可爱的情人把他抱得那么紧，用亲热的口吻叫那个像花朵绽放般的名字。  
意大利人的声音像缠绕着手指的泉水，从弗洛朗的嘴唇里灌进去，从他的耳朵和眼睛里灌进去，把无辜的钢琴师推进无路可逃的、溺水般的境地里。他的肠道被填满、再次填满，男人在他身体里进出，以他的唾液作润滑，过多的尖锐感触淹没了他的大脑，神经系统在混乱的信息中过载。他像是置身于一场彻夜不息的狂欢，四处飘荡的嘈杂音乐借助酒精的燃烧，把他的思绪扯得一团乱。  
米开来还在亲他，赞美他的身体。他搞不懂这个陌生的情人为什么总能讲出那么多情话，纯真、甜蜜、直白，仿佛只不过是站在牧师面前背了几句雅歌。他像个婊子似的张开腿，被男人操得浑身发软，只想永远停留在这炽热的怀抱里。  
太热了，太热了。  
弗洛被米开来抱着，坐在他身上，两条腿打着颤把自己撑起来，再狠狠坐下去。他从不知道，十二月可以是这样湿热又混乱的季节，仿佛常年阴冷的季候都被接连不断的吻和抚摸驱逐了。他被意料之外的邂逅推进一场毫无准备的性爱。米开来进得那么深，像是要把他撕成碎片，像是要和他融为一体。  
他像一颗即将融化的硬糖，无论曾是枫糖、牛奶、蜂蜜、或是别的什么玩意，都在对方的舔舐与侵犯下软绵绵地融成失去形状的、黏糊糊的、液态的、摇动着的糖水。  
太快了。  
于是弗洛朗哭了出来。眼泪连颗地滚落，绵软的呻吟也带了哭腔，变得更加黏腻。他不停地叫米开来，不停地要求对方操他，摇着屁股去找敏感点，在男人的阴茎上寻欢作乐。一切乱七八糟的情愫都在性欲的满足中被掩盖了，他的性器被米开来的手包裹、抚弄，欲望托着他的灵魂飞了起来，这年轻的钢琴师仿佛踩在阶梯般的琴键上，在狂乱的音符间游荡。他的听觉捕捉到米开来的粗喘，也捕捉到门外酒客的喧嚣，捕捉到一切笑声和叫声，捕捉到酒杯撞在一起，叮当作响，雪白的啤酒泡沫从杯口里溢出来，洒在地上、裤子上，顺着手臂流进袖管里。  
或许一切都不是真的，酒馆里仍然静悄悄的，人们都在低声说话。情人间交换着礼貌的、淡漠的吻，酒保仔细地度量着倒酒的分寸，不肯多施舍一滴佳酿。  
可他只听到那首《La Foule》，听到米开来的呼吸喷在他赤裸的皮肤间，喷在他尚未完全脱掉的衬衫上，听到米开来咬着他的喉结，听到世界在无上的欢乐间旋转，像一曲华丽得近乎颓败的康塔塔，像一支摇曳在红酒与烛光间的双人舞。  
“弗洛，弗洛……”  
来自遥远的世界在呼召他，钢琴师的手指紧紧攥住所接触的一切实体，不顾一切地追上去。  
他高潮了。

性爱几乎榨干了青涩的钢琴师。弗洛朗疲惫地瘫坐在马桶上，仰着头去看天花板。米开来抽出几张纸给他清理，射在两腿之间的精液被柔软的纸巾轻轻擦去，只留下大腿内侧蹭红的软肉。  
快乐的痕迹正在从他身上渐渐褪去，并终将完全消退，了无痕迹。  
这不过是一场寻常的逢场作戏，当酒精和快感的麻痹时间过去，清醒就会再次带来痛苦。弗洛朗缓慢地想起，在他射出来之后，米开来便不再要求他继续承受侵犯，而是让他并紧腿，好在他腿间解决最后的欲望——直到最后，米开来都是这样体贴的情人。  
他突然捂住了脸，徒劳地试图藏起脆弱的表情。可水汽还是顺着指缝渗了出来，泄露了他的秘密。  
米开来本来想当作没看到。他并不是完全猜不到小钢琴师脑子里在想什么，无非是性欲带来的多余的移情。但情感来得如此突兀，又如此炽烈，多少令他始料未及。他想离开，把空间留给对方整理情绪，可这种场合下未免太不近人情。  
弗洛朗还在哭。他努力地压抑着流泪的冲动，睁着眼睛，想要看看米开来，却被对方映在雾气的模糊影像刺痛了眼睛，又闭着眼流起眼泪。这不属于他的意大利人就像他小时候呼在玻璃上的一层白雾，正悄悄地消散在冬天干燥的空气里。无论他怎样努力地维持画在雾里的图案，也只不过是天真又愚蠢的挣扎，毫无意义。茫然与悲伤像是突然顶上来的酒气，熏得他眼睛生疼。  
米开来叹了口气，拉过弗洛朗的手，往他手心里塞了块糖。  
那块糖包着好看的糖纸，在灯光下反射出温柔的暖色。弗洛朗的舌头把糖块挑进嘴里，一股人工香精勾兑出的苹果味道自舌尖向喉咙里弥散。他含着硬糖，一边脸颊鼓着，抽泣了一会之后，终于平静下来。  
“我还会再见到您吗？”  
“或许会吧，弗洛。”

Je suis emporte au loin  
Et je crispe mes poings, maudissant la foule qui me vole  
L'homme qu'elle m'avait donn  
Et que je n'ai jamais retrouv…

他们在老酒馆。


End file.
